carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Alderfur
|} NAME He got the prefix “Alder” because he looked like Runningwater’s dead kin, who was named Alderpool. His suffix was for the coloration of his fur. 0—8 MOONS Alderfur was a handsome dark tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly. He was a skinny kit then. He didn’t get a lot of nourishment as a kit. At 2 moons, his eye coloration started to turn greener. 8—27 MOONS Alderfur was a handsomely rugged dark tabby tom with green eyes with a white underbelly. Pelt was well-groomed and looking healthy. At 23 moons, he reached his peek height: 2 feet and a half. He weighed 14 pounds then. He gained a scar across his cheek, and plenty of scars on his belly. 27–37 MOONS (BEFORE DEATH) Alderfur was slender and tall. Between 27 moons and 37 moons, his fur looked mangled and messy. His green eyes were dull. He weighed about 20 pounds at 40 moons, at 50 moons he weighed 11 pounds. He had many scars all over his body from wounds that were untreated. The most distinct scars were the scars on his cheeks, and long scar across the right side of his body. DEATH Healthy and well-groomed. He no longer looked skinny, but to the right size he should have been at. The scars are gone from his pelt, and his eyes are very bright. DEATH: Dark Energy Just like he usually is, but much darker in color. His pelt looks as if the colors have been drained away. 0—15 MOONS GOOD TRAITS: *Sensitive *Smart *Meticulous *Protective BAD TRAITS: *Vain *Stubborn *Short-tempered *Judgemental 15 MOONS—DEATH GOOD TRAITS: *'Meticulous' '- '''Alderfur has always loved detail, even the smallest of details. He believes the details makes something what it is, which is why he pays so much attention to it. *'Intelligent - Alderfur is a very smart being. He knows this, which is why he gets so frustrated when cats treat him like he isn’t. *'Reliable - '''Alderfur has always been reliable. He finds it useless to go back on his oaths, so he almost always follows through with it. *'Protective - 'Alderfur can be very protective over the cats he cares for—though he may not admit to actually caring for anyone. He just wants everyone to be safe around him. *'Analytical - 'Alderfur has always taken his time at using logical reasoning to determine certain things. *'Sensitive - '''Alderfur is really heartfelt, and easily touched by things. If you do something very thoughtful for him, he’ll surely be warm in return, though, he hides it. '''BAD TRAITS: *'Overcritical - '''Alderfur is very overcritical of certain things. *'Judgemental - Alderfur judges you once he sees you. *'Vain - '''He loves himself. Almost as much as he would to his mate. *'Harsh - 'His critical nature makes him very harsh to cats. *'Fastidious - 'Sometimes he needs to relax. *'Bullheaded - '''Alderfur likes to get his way. He won’t stray from his goals. '''DEATH: Dark Energy TRAITS: *'Overcritical - '''Alderfur is very overcritical of certain things. *'Judgemental - Alderfur judges you once he sees you. *'Vain - '''He loves himself. Almost as much as he would to his mate. *'Harsh - 'His critical nature makes him very harsh to cats. *'Fastidious - 'Sometimes he needs to relax. *'Bullheaded - '''Alderfur likes to get his way. He won’t stray from his goals. '''Things Done His Way- He thinks that his way is always the right way! Perfection- He’s obsessed with it. He wants everything to be perfect. Praise- It boosts his ego when he’s praised. The Sun- He likes to feel the sun’s warmth on his pelt! To Be Right- Again, boosts his ego. To Be Loved- He hates being hated, so he wants to be loved. Plus, he was basically neglected his whole life. Quiet Places- When Alderfur gets frustrated or overwhelmed, being somewhere quiet for a moment always helps him. Even when he was a medicine cat apprentice. Being out in the forest collecting things was what helped him. Being Acknowlegded- He likes the attention because he never got enough of it when he was alive. Being ignored- That’s what you can do to piss Alderfur off! Stuck Up Cats- Yeah, he doesn’t like those kind of cats. When Cats Go Against Their Word- You make a promise, you should fall through! Threats- Alderfur has been threatened too much in his life. Imperfection- See his likes^^ To Be Hated- See his likes^^ Irrational and Idiot Behavior- He saw enough of it when he was in his old Clan…No one was good there. Being Wrong- It makes him feel awful. The Future- He knows that he has no future anymore, but what about his kin? Being Hated By the Ones He Cares For- That is the last thing he wants. Real Commitment- He never learned to open up and let his guard down. He might tell someone he loves them, but that doesn’t mean his loyalty won’t waver. He couldn’t commit to anything or anyone, or rely to anyone, because the usual concequence was pain. Being Hurt Again- He was constantly being hurt in his Clan. He hated it and doesn’t want that kind of suffering on himself again. Runningwater~ 30% Foggypool~ 0% Littlefawn~ 40% Waterpelt~ 80% Floodtail~ 0% Ravenwatch~ 90% Brightflower~ 100% Weaselclaw~ 70% Killbite~ 0% Orangesky~ 10% Hazelstorm~ 100% Dustyleaf~ 90% Silverlight~ 30% Firerise~ 70% Tundraflare~ 95% DECEASED Runningwater- Alderfur didn’t like his father. He always got a stupid lecture from Runningwater, or that was whenever Runningwater could care about his own kits. Everyone thinks Alderfur is a narcissist, but Runningwater was really one. Littlefawn- Alderfur didn’t fancy his mother very much either. But he’d rather her than his father. He also sees a little bit of his mother in Nightstar, seeing that Nightstar got the gene for being small. Waterpelt- Alderfur didn’t care much for his sister, she was always the favorite! But despite that, he didn’t hate her, he had no real reason to, it wasn’t her fault that she was adored. Floodtail- Alderfur resented him. Always so perfect! But he was imperfect! Alderfur hated him for almost everything. He watched Alderfur, his own brother, die with the most delighted face ever! Floodtail was just as evil as everyone else! He was also almost just as vain as his own father! Guess narcissism runs in the family... Killbite- Killbite’s name explains it all! A murderer he is! Orangesky- Orangesky didn’t deserve such an abusive mate like Killbite... Weaselclaw- Not much to think about on Ravenwatch’s brother. Weaselclaw was obedient but innocent, quite alike his mother. Brightflower- Alderfur loved Brightflower very much. He blames himself for Brightflower’s death. Foggypool- He could rot in the Dark Forest for all Alderfur cared! He was the worst mentor ever! Twistedoak- Who does she think she is? Sticking her nose in Alderfur’s face and threatening him was unacceptable! Alderfur thinks she should have more respect, she doesn’t know what Alderfur’s been through. Dustyleaf- He was fine until he got himself killed. What was he thinking? Alderfur thinks he wasn’t cut out for the medicine cat life. But even though he doesn’t show it, Alderfur does care for Dustyleaf. Hazelstorm- He loves her, too. Not as much as Brightflower though. Silverlight- He’s turned into a psycho. Alderfur is very disappointed. ALIVE Tundraflare- Such a bitch. But even though she is one, Alderfur has to admit she’s still kind of cool. Just as long as she doesn’t keep with the stoic thing. Firerise- Eh. Ravenwatch- Ravenwatch was Alderfur’s best friend. Alderfur worries about his friend as he’s seen the omens about him. Ravenwatch was deeply troubled before Alderfur died... He hopes Ravenwatch is okay. Nightstar- Alderfur doesn’t know her personally, but has watched her throughout her life. He sees her as troubled and easily misunderstood. *Alderfur was supposed to have no relation to Nightstar at all when he was made. But then the creator of Alderfur thought that it wouldn’t make sense for Alderfur just to show up one day in CarnationClan’s StarClan. He had to have some kind of connection with CarnationClan. *Alderfur was gonna be a sweet and kind type of cat instead of the bitter type of medicine cat. But the bitter personality grew more. Category:Original Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats Category:Outdated Pages